STOP
by puppi
Summary: Rose ne comprends pas pourquoi Scorpius ne veut pas arrêter de la toucher... TRADUCTION de la très talentueuse 'Ozma333'
1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasley était confuse et complètement embarrassée de se sentir comme ça. Parce que ce n'était pas due à une dissertation ou un match de Quidditch, ce n'était pas une chose pour laquelle elle pourrait demander l'aide à une personne et, en toute honnêteté, ce n'était même pas 'quelque chose' à quoi elle devait cette confusion. Elle savait, en toute logique, qu'elle devrait se sentir dégoûté ou insultés ou carrément d'une humeur meurtrière. Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir était cette fichue confusion et, que Merlin l'aide, une curiosité insatiable.

Il la touchait constamment.

Il avait commencé avec un frôlement de mains innocent, une jambe pressée trop près de la sienne pendant le cours de Potions, un doux rentre dedans quand il passait prés d'elle dans le hall.

_Et je le connais à peine!_

Elle savait qui il était, bien sûr. Il serait presque impossible de ne pas savoir qui était chaque étudiant de votre niveau en plus de sept ans d'enseignement magiques partagés. Mais elle ne lui parlait presque jamais, rien de plus qu'un message de félicitations poli, ou des instructions partagées pendant les cours. Et honnêtement, personne ne l'avait jamais autant touché! Ni Jeremy, son premier petit ami, ni Robert, sa liaison de sixième année, ni même Connor, une romance de l'été dernier.

Alors pourquoi Scorpius Malfoy la touchait-il constamment?

Et vraiment, ça commençait à devenir hors de control. Rose ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle il avait commencer à toucher cette année, mais quand il avait nonchalamment passé la main sur ses fesses, alors qu'elle le dépassait dans un couloir trop encombrée elle s'était sentit franchement frustrée.

Et ne devrait elle pas ressentir de la colère? Qui était-il pour la toucher dans des endroits qu'elle n'avait permit qu'à son petit ami, après des semaines de bécotage occasionnel? Mais elle n'a rien fait. Elle avait eu chaud et s'était sentie embrouillée et confuse et ...

Et bon sang, elle s'était sentie curieuse!

Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui faisait il ça? Elle savait que c'était fait exprès. Elle savait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Comment ne le pourrait il pas? Il ne l'avait jamais regardé une seule fois après un de ses attouchements 'désinvoltes' , il ne s'était jamais excusé, ou ne serais-ce que secoué sa main en guise d'excuses. C'était comme s'il se poussait délibérément à aller plus loin.

_Jusqu'où encore pourrait-il aller?_

~ * ~

« Tu viens, Rose? » demanda Lily, repoussant ses longs cheveux roux derrière ses oreille, alors qu'elle balançait son sac à dos sur son épaule.

« Ouais, donne moi quelques minutes » répondit Rose, recherchant le texte dont elle avait besoin. En raison de sa récente obsession pour Scorpius, son esprit avait dérivé beaucoup plus que d'habitude alors qu'elle était avec sa cousine dans une tentative d'achever son devoir de métamorphose. Elle venait de se permettre de le surveiller, d'examiner attentivement la façon dont il lui tournait autour, et elle en était venue à la conclusion que cette conduite était complètement intentionnelle. Pas plus tard qu'hier, pendant le cours de potion qu'ils partageaient, il avait laissé tomber sa plume sur le sol. Et quand il s'était baisser pour la récupérée, elle avait sentit son doigt la toucher et remonter délibérément de sa cheville à l'intérieur de son genou. Elle avait contenu ses frissons juste assez longtemps pour voir l'ombre d'un sourire, qu'il avait essayé de cacher, passer sur son visage.

Elle voulait vraiment prétendre que ces frissons avaient été causés par la révulsion et l'agacement.

Elle soupira alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur ses coudes, se penchant sur son manuel et louchant sur sa page, elle devenait folle.

Elle ne l'entendit pas s'approcher d'elle, et ne le vit pas glisser hors de l'ombre et se mettre derrière elle, elle sentit seulement sa main saisir la peau nue à l'arrière de son genou. Elle glapit et essaya de se retourner, mais il se serra contre elle par derrière. Son mouvement brusque et sa tentatives de se retourner, pour lui faire face, déplaça la main du Serpentard plus haut, jusque sa cuisse. Elle se força à respirer alors qu'une chaleur familière dans son bas-ventre la distrayait.

_Concentre toi Rose! Il n'a pas le droit de te toucher comme ça!_

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui hurler dessus et le menacer, mais sa main remonta encore plus haut, et cette fois sans qu'elle n'ait fait aucun mouvement. Il traça doucement, du bout des doigts un chemin vers le haut, et quand il arriva au bord de sa jupe, il remonta encore un peu avant de s'arrêter, la paume de sa mais posée juste sous ses fesses.

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire pour que j'arrête, n'es pas Weasley ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix n'était qu'un souffle chaud sur son oreille. Elle frissonna et secoua la tête. « Dis moi juste "STOP" et je le ferait. »

« Stop » murmura-t-elle en colère, non pas contre lui, mais contre sa gorge devenu sèche, contre sa voix devenu rauque. Sa main quitta sa peau immédiatement et quand elle se tourna lentement, elle le vit s'éloigner d'elle. Sans jamais regarder en arrière.

~ * ~

Il passa une semaine avant que Rose ne puisse regarder Scorpius sans rougir. Pas un seul attouchement n'était accidentel maintenant. Elle pensait qu'il aurait arrêter. Après tout, elle avait certainement été gêné après ce jour dans la bibliothèque. Mais ses caresses ne firent qu'augmenter en fréquence. Il s'asseyait à présent près d'elle au cours de tous leurs cours partagés, si bien qu'Albus regardait Rose bizarrement d'air et plissait le nez de confusion.

_Eh bien, si lui est confus, que suis-je censée être ?_

Rose ne savait pas comment elle devait se comporter avec Scorpius à présent. À part pour les quelques attouchements, il l'ignorait complètement, continuant seulement lorsque c'était nécessaire une conversation polie et n'a pas une seule fois dit quelque chose qui pourrait montrer ce qui c'était passé dans la bibliothèque.

Et c'est cette après-midi là, après un long et pénible entrainement de Quidditch, et une tout aussi longue, mais en aucune façon éreintante douche, que Rose décida d'imiter Scorpius et de simplement faire semblant que rien n'était jamais arrivé.

Le reste de ses coéquipiers avaient déjà parti - aucun d'eux ne prenait une aussi longue douche que Rose après l'entraînement - et Rose était restée s'habiller seul dans les vestiaires. La température reflétait la saison, il faisait beau et chaud à l'extérieur et Rose s'habilla en conséquence. Elle attacha ses boucles mouillées en un chignon désordonné et se glissa dans un vieux T-shirt en coton . Elle enfila ses baskets et revérifia la braguette de son jean, puis quitta les vestiaires. Le soleil lui avait momentanément embrouillée la vue, mais il y avait aussi un objet qui lui bloquait la vue.

Elle se vit poussée contre le mur des vestiaires, et sentit des doigts se glisser sous son vieux T-shirt, qu'elle pu sentir se lever lentement à mesure que le soleil touchait la peau de son ventre. Elle eut le souffle coupé quand des lèvres se collèrent contre son cou.

C'était de nouveau lui.

Il lécha et suça son cou, mordillant ses points sensibles, alors que la paume de sa main avait glissé sur son bas-ventre. Son toucher était tellement distrayant, ses doigts si doux, que Rose se demanda pour la première fois pourquoi elle avait tant insisté pour qu'il arrête.

Les mots se figèrent dans sa bouche et elle ferma les yeux laissant sa tête retomber contre le mur, alors que les lèvres de Scorpius devenaient plus exigeantes. Ses deux mains caressaient sa peau nue, atteignant son dos juste à la limite crée par ses vêtements. Une main dériva sur son jean pendant que l'autre montait toujours plus haut sous son haut jusqu'à ce que son pouce caresse sa poitrine par dessus son soutien-gorge.

Son esprit hurla, exigeant d'elle qu'elle fasse arrêter la main du garçon, qui avait réveillé son mamelon et par la même occasion son cerveau embrouillé.

« Sss…stop » , bégaya elle aucunement surprise de se rendre compte qu'elle était hors d'haleine. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermé, mais elle le senti s'éloigner, laissant seul la chaleur du soleil atteindre sa peau.

_Comment se fait il que le soleil soit tout d'un coup moins chaud ?_

Elle l'épia à travers ses cils, pour se rendre compte qu'il était déjà sur le chemin du château, lui tournant le dos.

~ * ~

Elle abandonna l'idée de faire semblant que rien ne se passait. Elle essaya même de lui parler pendant les cours et dans les couloirs. Il était toujours poli, ne l'ignorant jamais, mais ne lui répondant pas vraiment. Il paraissait la forcer à rester dans cet état de confusion perpétuelle.

De confusion et d'excitation.

Elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire d'arrêter. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû le lui dire plus tôt. Mais Merlin, si ce n'était ces fantasmes qu'elle avait depuis quelques temps! Elle n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer ce qui arriverait si elle refusait de dire ce petit mot composé de quatre lettres, si elle ne disait rien du tout, ne faisait aucun bruit, sauf quelques petits hoquettements bien placé et quelques gémissements.

Elle gémit en s'appuyant contre le mur. C'était un samedi matin et, pour ces récente raisons elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle était sortit de son lit et s'était dirigée vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Les couloirs étaient aussi vides que la grande salle devrait l'être. Personne ne s'était jamais levé aussi tôt un samedi.

Personne, sauf Scorpius Malfoy semblait il. Il marchait dans le Grand Hall paresseusement, et lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il la remarque. Ses yeux semblaient de se concentrer sur elle, brulant d'intensité, et ses propres yeux s'élargirent en réponse. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'approcher d'elle, son dos avait toujours été tourné, ou le soleil lui avait bloqué la vue, mais c'est le regard qu'elle avait pu imaginer grâce à chacune de ses expressions au cours de chacune de leurs rencontres. Le sac qu'elle tenait glissa de son épaule et atterri avec un bruit sourd sur le sol de pierre. Il résonna contre les murs alors qu'il arrivait près d'elle. Elle resta figée.

Il saisit ses jambes d'abord, glissant ses mains jusqu'à leur arrière et l'embrassa, de ses lèvres vers son épaule. Utilisant ses dents pour tirer la peau de son cou, il trouva la peau nue et la mordilla doucement. Ses mains étaient audacieuses, plus audacieux encore que par le passé, il caressa ses cuisses, ne s'arrêtant pas lorsqu'il atteignit les limites de sa jupe, mais se donna le droit de glisser en dessous, effleurant de ses doigts ses fesses. Il gronda à son oreille et sa vision se brouilla.

Elle bougea pour saisir son avant-bras mais ne le chassa pas. Il la lécha, la soulageant des morsures qu'il avait infliger à ses épaules découvertes. Ses doigts traçaient la ligne de sa culotte alors que la paumes de sa main lui pétrissait les fesses. Un ses doigts déplaça la barrière.

« Sss… » commença-t-elle mais elle ne put pas finir alors qu'une sensation des plus bizarres et des plus sensuelles se formait en elle. Il l'appuya contre le mur, ses fesses étaient à moitié froide et à moitié chaudes. Une de ses paumes pris ses fesses en coupe, tandis que de son autre main, il tira sur sa jupe, de sorte que seuls le mince tissu de sa culotte séparait ses fesses nues du froid mur de pierre. Sa main était à présent sur son dos, glissant sous sa chemise alors qu'il la caressait.

« Scorpius » gémit-elle en frissonnant. Elle senti ses lèvres trembler sous les vibrations de sa gorge. Il traîna sa langue le long de sa clavicule lentement. Sa main trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Il attrapa le fermoir de son soutien-gorge, qu'il enclencha pour l'ouvrir. Rose eut le souffle coupé.

"Stop!"

C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait le voir quand elle le dit. Il fit un pas en arrière, son visage avait une attitude cool et détaché. Sans un mot, un signe de la tête, ou même une indication quelconque qui montrait qu'il savait qu'elle était là, il se retourna et sortit.

Rose jeta un coup d'œil à son allure échevelée et gémit.

_Quesque je suis entrain de faire?_

~ * ~

Il été lui impossible d'être près de lui sans se sentir distraite et rougir. Et pourtant, ils se croisaient encore dans les couloirs, partageaient des cours, et s'asseyait côte à côte. Il appuyait encore sa jambe contre la sienne, touchait sa main, quand il cherchait des choses dont il avait besoin, et échangeait encore que de polie et civile, conversation.

Rose entendit le professeur Londubat interpeler un élève et mettre fin à son cour, et en partie à cause de la frustration d'avoir à s'asseoir coincé entre Scorpion et Albus et en raison de la chaleur intense dans la serre moite, elle dénoua sa cravate et la jeta au loin avec un 'Huff'. Elle entendit un grondement sourd près d'elle mais n'osa pas se tourner vers lui. Elle se pencha pour ranger ses affaires tandis qu'Albus l'attendait à coté de la porte.

_Cela devient complètement ridicule!_

Peut-être qu'elle devrait juste lui parler, lui demander ce que voulait précisément dire son nouveau comportements vis-à-vis d'elle.

Mais la pensée se perdit dans son esprit, lorsqu'elle se retourna, et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient les deux seuls restant dans la serre.

« Où sont-ils tous… »

« Parti »

Rose ouvrit la bouche, oubliant un instant ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il se rapprocha, et accrocha un doigt sous la bretelle de son sac, qu'il leva avec facilité et laissa tomber au sol. Rose senti sa bouche s'assécher, malgré l'humide chaleur de la serre, et ferma les yeux, acceptant déjà ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent le coin de la bouche d'abord, les pressant contre elle doucement avant de dériver vers son cou. Là, il lécha, suça et l'embrassa, dardant sa langue sur sa peau humide et la dégustant. Ses mains la saisirent rudement au niveau de sa chemise, glissant sur ses seins, les pétrissant avec insistance. Rose, entendant un bruit de déchirement suivi d'un craquement, ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa chemise, maintenant coupée, largement ouverte, certains boutons subsistaient, tandis que d'autres étaient étalés sur le sol de serre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il lui coupa la parole, en appuyant ses lèvres sur les sienne, la faisant ainsi taire. Rose eut le souffle coupé. De toutes leurs rencontres, il ne l'avait jamais embrassée. Mais maintenant, ses lèvres remuaient sur les sienne, sa langue caressait la sienne, approfondissant le baiser, forçant le passage à bouche. Rose sentit ses genoux trembler.

Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il avait tiré sa chemise plus bas, la laissant pendre à ses poignet, laissant ainsi ses épaules découvertes. Ses doigts faisait travail rapide et agile au niveau de son soutien-gorge, pas la peine de le dénouer cette fois, il lui suffisait seulement d'extraire les bretelles de ses épaules et d'abaisser son soutien-gorge, jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine soit exposée à la chaleur moite de la serre.

Rose frissonna, à cause de l'humidité et de l'air chaud qui entourait ses seins nus. Scorpius retira sa langue de sa bouche, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, alors que sa main traînait sur sa poitrine, faisant glisser ses doigts sur ses mamelons. Elle frémit, gémissant et luttant, à la fois pour que ses mains sortent des limites de sa chemise déchirée, et pour pouvoir le toucher, se maudissant elle-même pour ses pensées. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait s'écrouler à tout instant.

Scorpius, ayant vu son combat intérieur calma ses main, les plaçant à ses côtés. Elle gémit de frustration, mais il l'ignora, la levant par son cul pour la placer sur la table où ils avaient travaillé en classe. La chemise qu'elle savait déchirée, sur laquelle elle était maintenant assise amorti ses fesses, doublant son excitation.

« Scorpius » murmura-t-elle, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'une plainte ou d'une supplication, mais il ne répondit pas, ses lèvres se traînant de sa bouche à son cou. Rose rejeta la tête en arrière quand il passa sa langue entre ses seins. Il baissa la tête, penché en avant, alors qu'il avait placé ses deux mains sur la table, de chaque côté d'elle. Il prit un de ses mamelon tendu dans sa bouche, le léchant et suçant.

Sa langue tourbillonnait autour de son mamelon et ses dents pinçaient son sein, tirant sur sa chair de manière à ce que ses yeux sortent de leurs orbite, et que son cœur batte à la chamade. Elle tira sur sa chemise, secouée pas de spasmes de plaisir. Elle entendit un bruit déchirure et desserra sa prise. Juste assez pour atteindre et saisir son avant-bras qui était si proches et pourtant ne touchait pas son corps.

Il grogna, satisfait des réponses qu'il pouvait tirer d'elle. Plaçant ses mains derrière son dos et s'appuyant sur elle, il la fit s'allonger sur la table. Il était au-dessus d'elle, laissant sa bouche, aller d'un sein à l'autre et sa main venir prendre sa place, ses doigts copiant les mouvements de sa bouche, en tirant et tordant ses tentons, jusqu'à ce que Rose se mis à gémir en se tortillant sous lui

« Scorpius, attends » souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible et essoufflée. La sensation de l'avoir sur elle était incroyable, incroyable et terrifiante. Elle ne devrait pas réagir comme ça. Elle devrait être consterné, le repousser en hurlant et appeler un professeur. Mais la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était que Neville les voit à ce moment.

« Ce n'est pas le bon mot, Weasley » murmura-t-il contre sa peau., alors qu'elle tremblait à cause des vibrations que provoquait sa bouche qui courait sur le bout de son sein.

« Mais » a-t-elle tenté, frustré de se sentir à bout de souffle. Il secoua la tête, indiquant qu'il n'entendrait pas de mot, sauf un, qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre qui mettrait fin à cela maintenant. Il retira sa bouche de sa peau maintenant rougit, passant ses yeux sur elle, et la léchant, l'effleurant de sa langue. Sa tête retombait et sa respiration s'accélérait. Il la regardait à présent, juste au-dessus d'elle et ne la touchât pourtant pas, la regardant seulement se tortiller, regardant ses seins bondir et trembler alors qu'elle essayait de stabiliser sa respirations, bougeant doucement ses hanches alors qu'elle tentait d'atténuer l'inconfortable chaleur qu'il avait crée en elle. Elle ferma les yeux et pressa ses jambes ensemble, en essayant, sans succès d'engourdir le mal être qui l'habitait.

Ses mains était toujours sur ses cuisses, alors que sa langue se trainait une fois de plus sur son cou. Elle le sentit lui écarter les jambes, et son esprit s'agita.

_Je ne peux pas ..._

Deux doigts passèrent sous sa jupe se pressant contre son sexe au delà de sa culotte.

_Il doit le sentir, il doit savoir. Je ne peux pas ..._

« Scorpius » gémit Rose, sachant que cela ressemblait plus à une supplication qu'à l'ordre de s'arrêter. Elle due faire appel à toute sa volonté, alors que ses doigts se pressèrent avec encore plus d'insistance contre sa culotte. Le mot était là, quelque part, il était dans les limites de son esprit, elle devait le trouver ...

« Scorpius, Ssst… » Sa bouche se traînait sur sa poitrine de nouveau, ayant trouvé un mamelon et l'ayant brutalement aspiré. Ses doigts se déplacèrent légèrement.

« Attends, Scorpius » Gémit Rose, bougeant ses hanches contre les siennes, que ce soit dans la tentative de se rapprocher ou de s'éloigner, elle ne pu pas délibérer. « Ssst…stop »

Le dernier mot était sorti comme coulant de source, un cadeau pour elle de jeter les derniers vestiges de la décence qu'elle avait muré dans quelques coins de sa tête. Ses doigts quittèrent sa peau, sa bouche se tira en arrière, entraînant un peu la chair tendre se son sein avec lui. Rose vu un éclair blanc de sa chemise alors que la porte de la serre se referma derrière lui. Elle retint un gémissement alors qu'elle se redressait.

Sa chemise avait été déchirée en lambeaux et Rose dû s'y prendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir réparer les dégâts. Son cou était encore douloureux au vu de ce qui venait de se passer, et ses seins brulaient toujours des vestiges des baisers que Scorpius lui avait donné. Son entre jambes lui faisaient mal et était brulant, Rose eut besoin de nombreuses respirations avant de se trouver en mesure de sortir de la serre et de suivre Scorpius jusqu'au château.

~ * ~

Elle faisait à présent très attention de ne plus être seule avec lui. Elle accélérait à la sortie de chaque classe, jetant ses affaires en pêle-mêle dans son sac, et courant vers la porte dès que la cloche avait sonné, et parfois avant que la cloche ne sonne. Albus restait avec elle la plupart des jours, confus mais consentant.

_Et n'est-ce pas ce que je suis : confuse mais consentante ?_

Rose serra les dents d'embarras et de honte. Pourquoi le laissait-elle lui faire cela? C'était super, c'est vrais, et elle se sentait désirable, vraiment désirable pour la première fois dans sa vie, mais c'était vraiment, vraiment mal.

Elle le connaissait à peine! Même si, honnêtement, elle ne savait pas si cette déclaration pouvait encore s'appliquer à leur relation. Elle savait ce qui pouvait le faire gémir, de quoi sa bouche avait l'air enroulé autour de son mamelon, à quel point sa langue était douce contre la sienne. Ses mains, ses doigts et ses lèvres n'étaient plus un mystère pour elle alors oui, elle le connaissait. Mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que leur relation avait changé. Il était distant avec elle en classe et Rose aurait cru que c'était un rêve, s'il ne s'asseyait pas juste à côté d'elle et se serrait contre elle dans les couloirs.

Rose soupira tandis qu'elle montait les escalier. Elle avait presque fini sa ronde, et le dernier endroit qu'elle devait vérifier pour la nuit était la tour d'astronomie, l'endroit préférée pour les adolescents qui souhaitent un peu de temps seul. Elle poussa la porte entrouverte qui fit une forte détonation, effrayant des chauves-souris qui volèrent dans le ciel, mais il n'y avait pas d'étudiants.

Les étoiles brillaient fort. Rose frissonna à cause d'un léger courant d'air. Elle atteignit la rampe et baissa la tête, regardant les lumières lointaines de pré-au-lar. Merlin, c'était beau ici.

Cette fois, elle entendit son approche. Il sortit lentement de l'ombre et elle se tourna vers lui, pas entièrement bouleversé cette fois de voir ses yeux brillants de désir sous la lumière de la lune.

« Scorpius » dit-elle doucement, en souriant. Il s'avança vers elle et elle fit marche arrière en mettant sa main devant elle. « Attends. »

« Ce n'est pas le bon mot, Weasley » dit-il, sa voix d'un mélange de velours et de beurre.

« Non, sérieusement Scorpius. Nous avons besoin de parler » continua Rose, renforçant son ton, alors qu'elle faisait un autre pas en arrière, en pivotant légèrement par rapport à son avance. Il se dirigea vers elle, à un rythme facile, lent, mais inébranlable.

« Tu es entrain d'enfreindre les règles, Weasley. »

« Quelles sont les règles? » Rose se mit à rire, sa voix haletante et basse. « La seule règle que l'on m'a dit est que si je dis stop, tu le ferait. » Il acquiesça et avança de nouveau. Rose se pressa contre le mur.

« Scorpius, s'il te plaît » murmura-t-elle inquiète alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il se pencha vers elle, plaçant ses mains contre le mur, de chaque coté de sa tête. « Je ne peux pas faire ça! C'est tellement déroutant, je ne comprends tout simplement pas. Je suis nerveuse la moitié du temps et excité le reste. je, je suis ... » Elle se perdaient alors qu'il descendait ses lèvres au niveau de sa mâchoire, appuyant un doux baiser à sa peau.

« Non » a-t-elle crié, le poussant loin d'elle et enlevant ses mains de sur elle. Il continua à la fixer avec désir, faisant courir ses doigts sur sa peau. « Scorpius, écoute-moi! Je suis contrarié et confuse…et…et… » elle lutta pour trouver le bon mot. « Et, bon sang Scorpius, je suis frustrée! »

« Alors, arrête de me dire d'arrêter » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant qu'elle ne sente ses lèvres douces contre son oreille. Rose soupira et sa bouche trouva la sienne. Mais au lieu du baiser passionné et poussé qu'ils avaient partagé dans la serre, il était doux, chacun à la recherche de l'autre. Ses lèvres la frôlèrent, il sorti sa langue de sa bouche à fin de courir lentement le long de sa lèvre inférieure, et soupira doucement. Rose sentie une chaleur naitre dans son bas ventre à sa caresse et ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir ses lèvres juste une fraction de seconde. Cela sembla enflammer Scorpius qui ouvrit la bouche et caressa sa langue de la sienne pendant un instant.

Son baiser était doux et tendre et pourtant la chaleur dans le bas ventre de Rose s'intensifia, ce qui conduisit à une douleur entre ses jambes et au picotement de ses tentons. Elle ouvrit la bouche plus grand, intensifiant leur baiser et fourrant sa langue encore plus loin dans sa bouche, caressant celle de Scorpius avec la sienne, puis mis ses propres mais sur ses hanches. Il grogna contre sa bouche, puis les baisers devinrent comme elle s'en souvenait, féroces et exigeants. Il se cola d'avantage contre elle, réclamant sa bouche comme sienne, et saisit le bas de son tee-shirt.

Elle leva les bras.

Scorpius gémit et lui retira sa chemise. Elle laissa tomber ses bras au niveau de sa taille, alors que les mains de Scorpius s'agitaient dans son dos, essayant d'ouvrir l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge. Il le jeta par terre, le laissant rejoindre sa chemise. L'air frais de la nuit fit trembler Rose. Scorpius l'enveloppa de ses bras et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser, une main dans ses doux cheveux. Ses lèvres quittèrent ses siennes pour se traîner vers son cou, le mordillant et suçant, ajoutant une marque là ou il y en avait déjà une.

Rose aspira longuement l'air frais de la nuit, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Elle sentait sa poitrine comprimée contre la sienne, lui coupant le souffle, et elle pu enfin respirer lorsqu'il se dégagea de sur elle, prenant un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche. Elle se rejeta en arrière, la tête renversée au mouvement de sa bouche, et ce n'est que grâce à ses bras qu'elle ne tomba pas. Le claire de lune les éclairait à peine, et tout ce que Rose pouvait voir était ses dents titillant ses mamelons, et sa langue caressant et calmant les piqures due à ses morsures. Il quitta son sein pou le second, lassant la fraicheur de la nuit caresser la peau humide de Rose, la fessant frissonner, durcir son téton et intensifier la chaleur entre ses cuisses.

Rose gémit, plus fort qu'elle ne pensait avoir jamais gémit avant, et le bruit rappela les lèvres Scorpius aux siennes. Il empoigna son cul, la plaquant contre le mur et se frottant contre elle. Et elle le senti pour la première fois, alors qu'elle mettait ses jambes autour de lui, dur et intransigeant, alors qu'il se pressait contre son intimité. Elle bougeait ses hanches contre les siennes, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et recula son dos sur le plancher.

« Quoi ? » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix haletante, sa langue traçant les limites de son oreille. « Est-ce aussi contre les règles ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas contre les règles » Rose fut surprise de constater qu'il semblait tout aussi troublé qu'elle. Elle agita ses hanches, essayant en un mouvement à la fois de trouver sa dureté de nouveau et d'alléger la douleur constante qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Il la calma quand il posa une main sur sa hanche, caressant de son autre main du bout du doigt le bouton de son jean.

Elle haleta alors qu'il laissait glissait sa main sur sa braguette, prêt à l'ouvrit.

« Tu connais le mot, Weasley » dit-il avant de l'embrasser, ses doigts glissèrent vers la fermeture éclair de son jean, le descendant lentement.

Bien sûr qu'elle le connaissait le mot, il s'attarda au niveau de sa braguette, lui chuchotant des mots doux. Elle ferma les yeux et se cala contre la pierre du mur de la tour d'astronomie, la moitié de son corps gelé par la fraîcheur de la pierre et l'autre moitié brûlant à son toucher. Ses lèvres se dirigeaient vers son cou, ses seins étaient chauds comme la braise et montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration, se frottant contre sa poitrine.

Il passa ses doigts entre ses jambes et Rose ne bougea pas, n'osait plus bouger. Il remuait sa main sur ses cuisses et elle ouvrit ses jambes pour lui, gémissant à son oreille.

Il pressa ses doigts contre sa culotte et elle soupira de contentement en bougeant ses hanches contre sa main. Il frotta son clitoris doucement, faisant des cercles lents et la douleur lancinante qui résidait en elle à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait refit surface, encore plus grande.

Elle était mouillée, elle savait cela, et maintenant il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il ne le sache pas aussi. Elle se tordit à son touché, et lui savourait de lui faire sentir ça, elle se frottait contre sa main d'une façon tellement vulgaire, qu'elle aurait du se sentir gênée. Mais elle ne l'était pas.

Ses doigts arrêtèrent de s'agiter. Rose pensait détecter un léger tremblement de sa main et ça l'a presque choquée. Sa respiration était rapide et hachée, et son dos était tendu. Rose Fit courir sa main le long de son dos, le faisant frémir. Prenant cela pour un encouragement, il glissa ses doigts au bord de sa culotte et passa en dessous.

Rose vit des étoiles à son toucher. Et non pas des étoiles lumineuses, des lumières clignotantes qui brillait comme les autres, les siennes étaient colorées et éclatantes, flamboyant derrière ses yeux quand elle avait permis à Scorpius de la toucher d'une façon dont aucun homme n'avait jamais eu la permission auparavant. Il glissa son doigt le long de son entrée, la caressant et taquinant. Rose gémit et se frotta à nouveau contre lui. Elle lui donna une preuve de combien elle était affectée pas lui, à quel point elle était humide et prête pour lui, quand il glissa un doigt, puis deux, avec facilité à l'intérieur d'elle. Il bougea, à l'intérieur puis à l'extérieur d'elle, à l'intérieur puis à l'extérieur, agitant ses doigts légèrement. Ses hanches calquait ses mouvements avant que son cerveau ne lui ordonna d'arrêter. Mais alors que son pouce passa sous sa culotte, trouva son petit bout de chair sensible et s'amusa à dessiner des cercles autour, le choc résultant la réveilla légèrement.

« Scorpius » elle avait le souffle coupé, et sa tête roula sur le coté. « S'il te plaît, ne pouvons nous pas parler? »

« Non » grinça-t-il, appuyant son pouce plus fort contre elle. Rose gémit et sentit son corps remuer, la conduisant vers quelque chose de très familier, et pourtant de curieusement nouveau.

« Mais, je ... Je ne peux pas », murmura-t-elle. « Je ne pense pas que je puisse le faire comme cela. Scorpius s'il te plaît » supplia-t-elle, ne voulant pas que cela se termine, ne voulant pas voir son dos alos qu'il la quittais une nouvelle fois, voulant et ayant besoin, de lui, là contre le mur de la tour d'astronomie. « S'il te plaît. »

« Tu connais le mot » a-t-il grondé, continuant de bouger à l'intérieur et hors d'elle, frottant son pouce contre son petit bout de chair, et la douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait se répéta.

« Mais…non… »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Weasley. » Il laissa glisser sa main libre vers la ceinture de son jean et tira dessus, le descendis au niveau de ses fesses et voulut baisser d'avantage, mais son cerveau lui ordonna d'arrêter ça.

« Bien, dans ce cas… » dit-elle hors d'elle, sentant des larmes de frustration la picoter au coin des yeux. « Stop! »

Il s'arrêta. Ses doigts cessèrent de bouger, mais restèrent à l'intérieur d'elle. Il plaça son autre main sur le mur derrière elle, juste au dessus de sa tête. Rose remis ses hanches en place, refusant de se frotter à nouveau contre lui, après qu'elle lui aie dit d'arrêter. Il posa son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés, alors qu'il calmait sa respiration.

Mais quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent et qu'il la regarda dans le yeux, Rose senti une contraction secouer son estomac à l'intensité de son regard. Il glissa lentement ses doigts d'elle, ne perdant jamais le contact visuel avec elle, et Rose se sentit faible. Elle ferma les yeux fort, elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine se secouer, elle savait qu'au moment où ses doigts l'avait quittés, il l'avait quitté aussi. Elle ne pris même pas la peine de le regarder partir, ses pied la lâchèrent et elle tomba sur le sol de la Tour, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Une larme tomba lentement sur sa joue, mais elle ne voulut pas examiner de plus près pour en déterminer la source.

~ * ~

Elle était en colère aujourd'hui, contre elle-même, contre lui, et contre cette horrible situation. Elle se sentait si exposée et vulnérable, comme s'il connaissait tout d'elle, et ce qu'elle avait honte d'avouer, c'est que c'était vrai. Elle soupira, frustrée et posa sa plume sur la table, se levant et se dirigeant vers la Réserve. Le couvre-feu était bien passé, mais elle avait obtenu une note lui permettant l'accès à la bibliothèque à cette heure. Elle était tellement en retard dans ses travaux scolaires, et les ASPIC approchaient, et son esprit semblait avoir tout chassé pour ne laisser de la place que pour la façon affolante qu'avait Scorpius de laisser ses mains courir sur elle. Sur elle et en elle, et Rose avait mal presque tout le temps maintenant et ne rêvait que de lui, elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer pendant qu'elle se douchait, et qu'elle s'habillait et...

_Zut !_

Elle s'appuya contre la table voisine, laissant sa tête tomber entre ses bras. Elle fléchit sous le poids de la pression constante qu'elle subissait.

Mais ça ne voulait pas s'en aller.

Rien ne la satisfaisait, ne calmait la chaleur qui s'insinuait en elle. Pas après la nuit ou Scorpius l'avait laissée seule dans la Tour d'astronomie, pas dans son lit le lendemain matin, ou dans la salle de bain des préfets deux jours plus tard. Elle avait essayé et essayé mais elle ne pouvait imiter le mouvement de ses doigts en elle, elle n'avait pas pu copier le mouvement de ses lèvres contre ses mamelons, ne pouvait pas recréer ce qui avait été l'expérience la plus érotique de sa vie.

Et pourtant elle savait que c'était mal. C'Était mal de le laisser faire, mal d'en profiter et d'aimer tellement ça. Une partie d'elle voulait lui jeter un sort dans la semaine qui suit, mais une autre partie, la partie la plus grande, voulait tout simplement le laisser faire, le laisser lui satisfaire ce désir croissant et voir si finalement elle pourrait enfin éclaircir assez ses idées pour pouvoir se concentrer sur d'autres choses.

Elle savait qu'il viendrait. Elle avait dit à Albus quel seraient ses plans pour la nuit et elle savait qu'il les avaient entendu. Elle ne arrivait pas à décider quel était la meilleur chose à faire, mais elle avait le temps pour y penser. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de dire « Stop » si elle voulait arrêter et il le ferait, elle lui faisait confiance pour cela.

Ce ne fut pas une surprise pour elle, quand elles senti une main sur son dos. Elle ne fut pas choquée de se sentir poussée en avant, la tête la première contre la table. Et elle ne fut surprise en aucune façon, lorsque sa main atteignît les plis de sa chemise, et remonta vers ses bouton afin de les ouvrir et de lui retirer sa chemise qu'il jeta aussitôt parterre.

Ses mains passèrent sur ses sein encore vêtu de sa soutien-gorge, puis se mirent à les pétrir doucement avant de grogner de frustration à cause du fin tissu qui le séparait encore de la peau de la Gryffondor. Il lui retira rapidement son soutien-gorge, puis gémit de plaisir alors qu'il pétrissait de nouveau ses seins, et ses mamelons déjà durci de plaisir.

Rose soupira, elle était à la fois heureuse de pouvoir satisfaire cette chaleur qui subsistait entre ses jambes, et frustrée de ne pas en parler d'abord. Elle se cambra contre la table, alors qu'il se penchait sur elle, se concentrant sur la façon dont ses mains passaient le long de son estomac, caressaient ses hanches et surtout se frottaient contre ses mamelons.

Elle gémit, sachant qu'elle était déjà prêt à aller plus loin, et poussa se hanches pour se coller d'avantage à lui. Il se raidit contre elle avant de passer ses mains sous ses fesses. Elle sentit une vague de fraîcheur venant du vent, alors qu'il souleva sa jupe, entendit un bruit de déchirure, alors qu'il a déchira sa culotte, et frémit lorsqu'il inséra immédiatement un doigt en elle.

« Mmm, tu es mouillé, Weasley » grogna-t-il à son oreille avant de descendre ses lèvres dans son dos, laissant une traînée de baisers mouillés après le passage sa bouche.

« Tu veux parler maintenant ? » Haleta Rose en se tordant sous lui alors qu'il ajouta un doigt, les bougeant tous les deux à l'intérieur, puis hors d'elle.

Il ricana doucement et Rose fut surprise. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire au cours d'un de leur moment ensemble, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« J'ai pensé que tu devrais savoir se que je projette de te faire » a-t-il dit, son souffle chaud contre son oreille. « Donc, tu sais quand utiliser ce petit mot. »

Rose frissonna et ses doigts calmèrent leur va et vient. « Tu te souvient du mot, Weasley ? » Rose acquiesça et poussa ses hanches vers sa main, gémissant lorsqu'il refusa de continuer à les bouger en elle.

« Tu ne va pas l'utiliser ? » Il respirait, sa langue traçant le contour de son oreille.

« Pas encore » a-t-elle soufflée, gémissant alors que son autre main trouva sa poitrine, tirant sur sa pointe. Il recommença a lentement bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur et hors d'elle. « Mais, Scorpius ? »

Il grogna et elle n'était pas sûre si cela été une invitation à continuer. Il tira ses doigts d'elle et elle gémit de mécontentement, se tortillant de nouveau pour tenter de retrouver le soulagement qu'il lui avait fournit. Mais elle arrêta quand elle l'entendit baisser lentement sa braguette. Elle ferma les yeux.

_Je ... je ne peux pas ..._

_Puis-je ?_

Les main de Scorpius quittèrent complètement son corps et Rose se senti haletante. Elle était nerveuse, oui, mais elle était frustrée aussi. Son entre jambe était douloureux, et elle se sentait prête pour lui. Mais elle n'avait jamais ... Jamais, même avec n'importe quel autre mec ... Juste jamais auparavant...

_Mais c'est tellement frustrant! Je ne pense pas que je puisse en supporter plus !_

« Je ... je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas en parler d'abord ? » demanda Rose, faiblement, essoufflée, et avec les nerfs légèrement à vifs. Elle avait gardé ses paumes écartées sur le bureau, sa jupe était renversé, et, quand elle prit une profonde inspiration ses mamelons frottèrent contre le bois lisse de la table de la bibliothèque. « Je promets de ne pas le dire, vraiment, j'ai juste besoin…»

« Tu connais le seul mot que j'entendrais »

« S'il te plaît ? » Tenta Rose, rassemblant tout son courage et essayant de se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle sentit son tibia venir entre les siens alors que de son pied il lui écartait les jambes. Elle trébucha un contre la table et fut encore plus pressée dessus. Il ricana de nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas ça » lui a-t-il murmuré à l'oreille, puis elle a senti quelque chose se presser contre elle. La pointe était douce et pourtant il y avait de la force en elle, une dureté indéniable puisqu'elle rebondi légèrement contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il gémit, et posa son front contre son dos. Rose gémit et tenta d'avaler sa salive, elle avait la gorge serrée et sèche.

« Je vais te baiser maintenant » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en lui mordant le lobe, avant que sa langue ne s'élance pour apaiser la douleur qu'il lui avait infligée. « Dis-le, Weasley. Dis le mot. »

Rose ne dit rien. Sa respiration était irrégulière et elle reposa sa tête contre la table, ses seins se pressant sur la surface de celle-ci. Scorpius lui leva les hanches, et les approcha de lui.

« Dis-le, Weasley » grogna-t-il, il se rapprocha encore d'avantage d'elle. Rose le sentait à son entrée, son gland se frottant légèrement contre elle.

« Je ... » essaya-t-elle, elle releva la tête, poussant la partie supérieur de son corps contre le bureau et la partie inférieure de son corps encore contre la sienne. Il grogna. « Scorpius, s'il te plaît » elle gémit et elle le sentit secouer la tête contre son dos, alors qu'il saisissait ses hanches et les collait aux siennes encore plus qu'avant.

« Si tu vas le dire, Weasley, dis-le maintenant » sa poitrine gronda lorsqu'il parla et il s'avança lentement, son gland entrant doucement en elle. Rose eut le souffle coupé, puis gémit à l'intrusion.

« Scorpius » , gémit-elle, ayant de la difficulté à reprendre son souffle alors qu'il clamait son intrusion en elle. « Et puis merde. Ne t'arrête pas. »

Il sorti un souffle étranglé et Rose pensa qu'il s'introduirait férocement en elle, mais elle eut tort. Il se glissa lentement en elle, lui donnant ainsi le temps de s'adapter à lui alors qu'il laissa une main sur la table à côté de la sienne et malaxait un de ses seins avec l'autre. Le plaisir augmenta tellement qu'elle se sentait sur le point de s'effondrer à cause des secousses qu'il lui procurait en elle et que lui procurait sa main sur son sein, mais elles furent liées, ce qui ne fit qu'intensifier son plaisir. Elle gémit alors qu'il bougeait en elle, faisant des gestes lents mais précis. Rose remarqua alors son avant-bras, qui le soutenait sans trembler, et s'émerveilla de son contrôle sur lui-même.

Mais après cela, toute pensée cohérente s'envola de son esprit, lorsqu'il entra en elle dans sa totalité et qu'elle ne put plus prendre sa respiration. Il la remplissait d'une manière dont n'avait jamais été auparavant, elle était tellement serrée autour de lui et avait désespérément besoin qu'il commence à bouger en elle, pour l'aider à se débarrasser de la tensions entre ses jambes. Rose frémit et se poussa lentement vers l'arrière avant de se coller de nouveau à lui. Elle remua contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'il s'était remis à bouger. Il grogna et sorti d'elle avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau en elle, la faisant s'effondrer sur la table.

Et puis il ne fut plus doux, il fut dur et exigeant, il recommença à être la Scorpius qu'elle connaissait, et dont elle commençait à dépendre. Il claqua ses hanches contre les siennes, et leur peau se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre. Il grogna et gémit à chaque coup et la respiration de Rose sorti en hoquets inégaux.

« Tes doigts » a-t-il grogné et Rose sentit le brouillard autour d'elle se lever de confusion.

« Pardon ? »

« Je…tes doigts, je veux tes doigts » haleta-t-il, tirant sur un de ses bras. Elle mis son bras dans son dos, le tordant et appuyant sa main sur son dos. Rose ignora sa confusion, alors qu'il continuait de bouger en elle, se concentrant plutôt sur les sensations fortes qui voyageaient de son cœur vers sur sa poitrine et le bout de ses doigts, montant avec sa chaleur. Son esprit chancela alors qu'elle sentit ses doigts se faire harper par la bouche de Scorpius, sa langue virevoltant et léchant autour d'eux. Il sorti ses doigts avec un bruit mouillé et se pencha pour presser ses lèvres sur son épaule.

« Touche toi » a-t-il commandé. Rose ne pensa pas à désobéir, ses doigts atteignirent son clitoris, qu'elle trouva et se mit à caresser, et elle sentit un élan de plaisir passer à travers elle.

« Oh, Putain Scorpius » gémit-elle, et soudain elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait, elle pouvait ressentir ce que son corps revendiquait. « Plus vite, s'il te plaît, plus vite ! » Il grogna et fit comme elle lui avait demandé, allant et venant en elle sans retenue. Rose sentit son corps dur contre la table, ses mamelons se frottant contre les grains du bois. Les doigts de Rose égalèrent son rythme et elle sentit son cœur se mettre à trembler.

Et en quelques instants, elle criait, incapable de se contenir tant son ventre était de plus en plus serré et des convulsions secouait tout son corps. Des vagues de plaisir intense la traversèrent, et elle ne pouvait plus respirer, ne pouvait plus penser. Elle garda les yeux fermés alors que son cerveau s'obscurcissait.

Elle s'écroula sur la table, à peine capable de se déplacer et pourtant il continua à marteler ses hanches contre elle, sa peau claquant encore contre ses fesses. Son ventre semblait vibrer et bourdonner, mais c'était tout à fait différent de la douleur lancinante d'avant. Elle continua de ses doigts, à faire des cercles paresseux. Rose se sentait, satisfaite, mais complètement épuisé. C'était un effort pour reprendre son souffle.

Et seulement quelques instants plus tard, il saccadait de ses hanches de façon irrégulière, grognant et marmonnant trop faiblement pour que Rose réussisse à entendre. Il cria, puis ses mouvements se calmèrent, puis il poussa lentement à l'intérieur d'elle quelques fois encore avant de s'effondrer sur elle. Rose sentait son souffle devenant aussi misérable que le sienne, elle allait parler mais s'arrêta, lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres se presser sur son omoplate.

Elle gémit alors qu'il se glissait hors d'elle. Elle l'entendit fermer sa braguette et réalisa avec une immense tristesse qu'il la quittait son nouveau. « Scorpius, non. S'il te plaît ne part pas » murmura-t-elle, mais elle essaya pas de l'arrêter, et ne fit aucune tentative de se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle sentit ses doigts trainer sur ses fesses, et sa jupe se baisser.

« Demain » a-t-il grincer, posant un vêtement sur la table à côté de Rose, il ajouta. « Ne porte pas ça. »

Ses pas résonnèrent fort dans le silence de la bibliothèque alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Rose pris une petite inspiration et se releva doucement. Elle récupéra la culotte déchirée que Scorpius avait posée sur la table à côté d'elle, ajusta sa jupe, répara sa chemise et la mis après avoir fermé son soutien-gorge. Puis elle s'assis, regardant sa culotte déchirée, alors qu'elle envisageait quoi faire.

_Non, je ne porterai pas ça demain._

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle devait l'amener à commencer à parler.

Parce qu'il devait savoir que ce n'était pas une situation acceptable. _Et je sais exactement comment le lui faire savoir._

Rose souriait alors qu'elle empocha sa culotte, pris son sac à dos, et sortit de la bibliothèque.

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre ;) ! ( Bientôt j'espère…)**


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius se réveilla et ne put empêcher un sourire niais s'étendre sur son visage. Il s'étira, en se penchant pour se toucher les pieds. Il ne pensait pas trouver de nouveau quelque chose d'aussi torride que la nuit précédente.

_Merlin, Rose Weasley est une de ces vision. Elle est la perfection incarnée, sensationnelle, une déesse._

Et bon sang, il voulait lui dire.

_Mais, ça gâcherait tout, non ?_

Elle le suppliait de lui parler. Mais il avait tenté cette voie avant. Pendant au moins les quatre dernières années, il l'avait regardé, la regardait et s'approchait d'elle et ils n'avaient jamais dépassé de civiles, et exaspérantes conversation polies. Mais au début de cette année, il avait trouvé une nouvelle façon. Il l'avait heurtée , par hasard, et se délectait de la chair de poule qui tremblait dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait fermé les yeux et avait respiré son odeur, et il était tellement distrait qu'il avait failli manquer le frisson qui l'avait secoué elle. Il avait cligné des yeux et avait été si bouleversé qu'il avait oublié de présenter des excuses. Il avait détaler comme un écolier terrifiés qu'il -en regardant en arrière- était effectivement.

Alors, il essaya de nouveau.

Il trébucha sur elle dans les couloirs, s'assis trop près d'elle pendant les cours, il appuya sur sa jambe avec la sienne. Elle n'a jamais rien dit.

Il sourit heureux à ce souvenir et à ce que cela impliquait pour lui.

Elle voulait plus. Peut-être qu'elle ne le savait pas, c'était peut-être enterré au fond d'elle, mais à un certain niveau, elle le voulait aussi. Et Merlin, il voulait la tellement lui aussi.

Ainsi, il avait poussé plus loin. Il avait laissé un doigt courir le long de ses jambes, lui avait touché les cheveux, et un matin, où il se sentait particulièrement audacieux, il avait passer sa main sur ses fesses.

Scorpius gémit à ce souvenir, caressant sa main avec ses doigts. Elle s'était énervée, se tournant vers lui pour le regarder, ses joues ayant pris une nuance rouge adorable, mais elle ne cria pas, ne le gifla pas ou insista pour qu'il s'excuse.

Certains jours Scorpius aurait souhaité que ça puisse être aussi simple que cela : une attraction physique, du désir. Ce qu'il pourrait supporter. Mais cela en était loin, c'était bien plus compliqué. Il l'avait regardé de loin, l'avait vu taquiner ses cousins, s'occuper de son frère, étudier durement pour avoir de bonnes notes. Elle riait facilement et elle est tellement gentille avec son entourage que tout le monde l'aimait. La fille de deux héros de guerre, elle est confiante et déterminée. Elle ne juge personne et accepte les gens pour ce qu'ils sont.

Scorpius Malfoy était tout simplement amoureux d'elle. Il était amoureux d'une sorcière qui connaissait à peine son existence.

Et alors, il ne put résister poussant toujours plus loin lorsque de simples attouchements avaient été récompensés avec une tel attention à son égard. Il n'avait jamais voulu profiter d'elle, il voulait juste la pousser à se rendre compte que peut-être, quelque part au fond, elle pourrait avoir des sentiments pour lui, même si au premier abord ces sentiments étaient purement sexuelle.

_Parce que, Merlin, elle était complètement un être sexuel ..._

Et il lui avait dit, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui avait dit dans la bibliothèque ce qu'elle avait à dire pour qu'il arrête. Et il l'avait toujours écouté, même quand ses seins étaient exposés à sa vue, montant et descendant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration, ses mamelons et sa poitrine marqués de sa bouche. Il s'était arrêté là.

Et il s'était aussi arrêté lorsque ses doigts avaient sentient combien sa culotte était devenu humide en raison de ses actes, parce qu'elle LE voulait. Et même quand il avait glissé deux doigts en elle, même quand elle roulait des hanches en se contractant autour de ses phalanges, il s'était arrêté. Il avait physiquement peiné, mais il s'était arrêté. Il le ferait toujours, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais la nuit dernière ...

La nuit dernière, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il s'arrête. Elle était là pour lui, écrasée contre la table en bois, dans le froid et Scorpius la suppliait mentalement de lui dire d'arrêter avant qu'il ne commence, car une fois qu'il l'aurait fait, il ne pouvait honnêtement pas dire s'il aurait eu la force d'arrêter.

Et il avait été exalté, exalté et terrifié, quand elle l'avait prié de continuer. Il avait laisser traîner le plus longtemps qu'il le pouvait, poussant en elle lentement et en savourant chaque instant, mais sa retenue s'est rapidement volatilisée alors qu'elle se tordait sous lui.

Elle est-

Était, se corrigea-t-il.

-vierge. Il n'avait pas été sûr jusqu'à cet instant, car elle avait toujours répondu avec force à ses avances. Mais elle était si serré et ses mouvements étaient si brusques qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. C'est alors que son exaltation l'avait emporté sur sa terreur. Il avait été son premier, il serait toujours son premier et peu importe ce qui s'est passé entre eux maintenant, il avait au moins cela. Il avait voulu qu'elle puisse profiter de l'expérience autant que lui et il savait que, étant sa première fois, elle ne pouvait pas savoir quoi faire. Alors il avait pris ses doigts dans sa bouche, les avaient sucés et lui dit quoi faire avec eux. Elle obéit sans hésiter et en quelques instants, elle haletait, se tordait et gémissait et Scorpius savait qu'elle était proche de la délivrance.

Tout comme il l'était.

Scorpius passa sa main sur son pénis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus durement, revivant la nuit précédente alors qu'il se collait encore dans son lit, gémissant, éprouvant une sensation incroyable le traverser. Incroyable, mais rien en comparaison de la nuit dernière ...

La dernière vision qui restait dans son esprit était celle de Rose, écrasée et effondrée sur la table, toujours gémissante et se tortillant un peu alors qu'il continuer à ce mouvoir en elle, sa main dessinant paresseusement des cercles sur son clitoris.

_Putain !_

Scorpius termina rapidement se qu'il faisait avant de se nettoyer. Il avait une longue journée devant lui, une journée remplie de Rose.

_L' écouterait elle?_

Avait il poussé le bouchon trop loin la nuit dernière, en la laissant après avoir pris sa virginité ? Serait elle horrifiée pas ses actions? Sa colère à son encontre remplacera-t-elle les sensations fortes qu'ils avaient tous deux ressentis?

_Ou arrêterait-elle de porter une culotte ?_

C'était son épreuve. Il devrait être en mesure de dire très facilement si elle était en colère contre lui, si elle était trop dégoûté pour le revoir, et encore moins le toucher. C'était son épreuve. Et Merlin, il espérait réussir. Parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vivre sans elle maintenant, il ne savait pas s'il serait jamais capable de regarder une autre femme après avoir su comment est Rose Weasley pendant qu'il la baissait. Comment serait il un jour capable d'enlever cette image de sa tête?

Il savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de le faire. Après la nuit dernière, il n'y a plus de marche arrière, pas pour lui. Il voulait la pousser toujours plus loin, la prendre quand il le pouvait, et quand elle lui en redemanderai, alors il lui dirait. Pas tout à coup, mais lentement, jour par jour et petit à petit. Il lui ferait la cour pendant qu'il la baisait, lui faire voir qu'elle a besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin d'elle.

_Merlin, j'espère que je pourrais le lui montrer. _

Rose avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé et avait laissé sa culotte dans sa malle. Elle n'avait pas vu Scorpius, avant le cour de Potions et elle lui avait seulement fait un signe de tête et offert un sourire poli quand il s'est assis à côté d'elle. Il hocha la tête en réponse et sorti son texte, alluma du feu sous son chaudron comme il le fessait toujours. C'était leur routine habituelle. Albus et Rose parlaient ensemble et Scorpius intervenait parfois dans leur conversation, seulement pour donner des instructions ou leur demander des objets.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce sera différent.

« Bonjour, Scorpius » commença Rose, en se tournant vers lui. « Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui? »

« Très bien, Weasley, et toi? » Son ton était poli et formel et Rose sourit en pensant que c'était celui qui l'avait prise contre une table de la bibliothèque à peine douze heures plus tôt.

« Oh bien » répondit-elle, essayant de maintenir sa voix aussi légère et aérée que possible. « Un peu endolorie, mais tu sais ... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, regardant son visage. Il était resté stoïque, froid et insensible, alors qu'il versait les ingrédients dans son chaudron.

« Entrainement de Quidditch un peu rude? » lui demanda-t-il poliment et Rose sentit son ses sourcils se lever.

_Quel culot !_

« Oui » dit-elle avant de se gronder mentalement et de calmer son ton. « monter des balais si dur peut parfois faire un peu mal » Scorpius hocha la tête poliment, mais a refusa de lever les yeux vers elle. Rose pinça ses lèvres de consternation. Cela ne se passait pas comme elle l'avait prévu.

Albus passa la porte et s'arrêta à sa table. Elle secoua la tête un peu et il hocha la tête, confus, alors qu'il prenait place à une autre table. Rose lui avait demandé de lui faire cette faveur, et il avait accepté, perplexe. C'était un bon cousin.

« Potter ne s'assoit pas avec nous? » Scorpius leva les yeux et Rose pensa pouvoir détecter une trace de panique dans ses yeux.

« Non, es ce que cela te dérange? » a-t-elle demandé, en soutenant son regard. Elle vit une nuance de rose au bout de ses oreilles.

« Pas du tout » répondit-il en douceur alors qu'il retournait à sa potion, mais la légère secousse qui secoua sa main le trahit. Rose sourit.

« Donc, ça ne te dérange pas de me prendre toute la journée ? »

« Quoi? » croassa-t-il, se retournant pour la dévisager.

« Travailler avec moi aujourd'hui » dit Rose, en lui offrant un regard confus. Mais intérieurement elle riait. _Alors il était tombé dans son piège, c'est ça? Hmm ..._

« Es tu d'accord? » a-t-elle demandé, penchant sa tête vers lui. Il dégluti et hocha la tête. « Oh, bon, tu as l'air un peu rouge. »

Elle l'entendit s'éclaircir la voix, alors qu'elle se tournait vers sa propre -et pas encore commencée- potion. Elle jeta les premiers ingrédients dans son chaudron et tira un couteau de son sac pour hacher le prochain.

_Putain, à quoi joue-t-elle ?_

Ils n'ont jamais parlé autant, auparavant. Mais elle était amicale, n'était-elle pas? Ils avaient même flirter un peu. Cela perturba Scorpius. Il était celui qui était censé la rendre confuse. Comment se faisait-il qu'il se sentait si perplexe, si déconcerté?

Il se tortilla, mal à l'aise, sur son siège et jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers elle. Elle se concentrait sur sa potion, l'ignorant complètement, et chantonnant pour elle-même. Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

Le mieux est de s'en tenir au plan.

Il feuilleta la page dans son manuel, avec, peut-être, un peu plus de force que nécessaire, et retourna à sa potion.

Elle se remit à lui parler seulement quelques minutes avant que la classe ne prenne fin, cette fois sa voix était basse et étouffée.

« Il fait froid ici, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-elle, en se frottant les cuisses pendant qu'elle parlait. Scorpius fit une pause un instant. Non, il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid aujourd'hui, il faisait même plus chaud qu'hier. Et Rose portant son lourd manteau scolaire. Elle ne devrait vraiment pas avoir froid. Etait-elle malade?

« Euh…non, pas vraiment », marmonna Scorpion, en gardant les yeux sur ses notes.

« Ah, non? Ça doit juste être un courant d'air dans ce cas » murmura-t-elle en réponse et Scorpius senti les doigts de la rouquine s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Elle dirigea sa main sur ses genoux, puis sous sa jupe, s'arrêtant seulement lorsque les doigts du Serpentard effleurèrent l'intérieur de sa cuisse. « Ce château est si frais, tu ne trouve pas? »

Mais Scorpius ne pouvait plus réfléchir, car à ce moment elle avait bougée sa main plus haut et il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait suivi ses ordres de ne pas mettre de culotte. Son esprit erra hors du cachot mal éclairé, et il a instinctivement pressé ses doigts contre elle, il ne se réveilla de son hébétude seulement lorsqu'il a entendu le sifflement de plaisir de sa voisine de table. Il regarda autour de lui le reste de la classe, mais tout le monde semblait être concentré sur sa propre table. Rose avait rabattu les pans de sa robe de sorcier sur sa main de telle façon qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un cherche de très près afin de déterminer ce que Scorpius faisait vraiment.

Il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle.

_Merlin, est-elle toujours humide?_

Il ne l'avait ni embrassa, ni pétrit son cul, ou joué avec ses mamelons et elle était déjà trempée pour lui. Il gémit à cette pensée.

« Chut » siffla-t-elle, « tu vas nous faire découvrir ! »

Scorpius tourna la tête vers elle. Elle été entrain de prendre des notes à nouveau, remuant sa potion, et agissant le plus naturellement, comme si ce qu'il lui faisait ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde. Mais lui arrivait à voir ce qu'elle ressentait, les presque imperceptible mouvements de hanches qu'elle effectuée contre sa main, lui laissait savoir tout ce dont il avait besoin.

_Pourtant, elle pourrait avoir l'air au moins un tout petit peu touchés_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Il ajouta un doigt, et les poussa tous les deux en elle, frottant son clitoris avec son pouce. Elle saisit la table de la main avec laquelle elle ne mélangeait pas la potion dans son chaudron.

« Très bien tout le monde, vous pouvez y aller maintenant. »

Scorpius fut surpris. Il avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient en classe et que le cour se terminerait bientôt. Rose tiré son sac vers elle et mis dedans ses affaires avant de se lever. La main du garçon glissa d'elle alors qu'elle se levait et elle se pencha vers sa potion pour en mettre dans un flacon. Scorpius laissa un de ses doigt courir le long du dos de son genou. Elle ne broncha même pas.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

Il savait qu'il l'affectait encore, elle le voulait définitivement, mais été elle moins touchée, après la nuit dernière?

_Comment pouvait elle être? Je suis encore plus chamboulé par elle, maintenant! Comment peut-elle l'être moins?_

Elle se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe, posa son flacon sur le bureau du professeur, et sortit de la salle de classe sans lui accorder un autre coup d'œil. Il grogna, mais dû attendre un peu avant de pouvoir la suivre, les 'choses' d'en dessous ayant besoin de se calmer un peu d'abord.

« Hey Malfoy » marmonna Albus alors qu'il passait à côté de lui. Scorpius leva les yeux, surpris. Potter ne lui avait jamais parlé avant.

« Salut » répondit Scorpius. « Attend, Potter? »

« Hmm? » Albus se tourna, le regardant curieusement.

« tu ne m'a jamais parlé avant » a-t-il déclaré franchement, sans hésitation.

« oui, c'est vrai. Mais Rosie semble te trouver intéressant, alors … » répondit Albus avec un haussement d'épaules, en ajustant son sac sur son épaule et se tournant pour sortir par la porte.

_hein._

Scorpius secoua la tête, perplexe. C'est un développement auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Il se hâta de mettre ses affaires dans son sac et courut vers la sortie.

Il savait qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, alors il en pris le chemin, espérant la retrouver avant qu'elle n'aille déjeuner. Il sourit en voyant le balancement de ses cheveux roux, juste devant lui, elle tournait dans un coin. Il y avait un placard à balais juste devant eux.

Scorpius jeta son sac dans un coin et couru vers le couloir où elle se trouvait. Elle ralentit ses pas, et le regarda par-dessus son épaule. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle marchait toujours. Scorpius serra ses dents de frustration.

Mais le placard à balais était juste devant, et Scorpius pourrait atteindre la jeune fille à temps s'il courrait.

Alors il le fit.

Il la rattrapa, la saisit par la taille, et l'entraîna dans le placard. Elle haleta lorsqu'il la tira avec force à l'intérieur du placard, mais ne fourni aucune lutte ou protestation. Il la pressa contre le mur avant de tirer sur sa robe de sorcier et de la passer au dessus de sa tête en la jetant sur le sol. Ses mains atteignirent sa chemise, mais elle le calma, en mettant ses doigts autour de ses poignets.

« Attends » dit-elle, mettant ses propres doigts sur les boutons de sa chemise. « Tu détruis tous mes vêtements. »

Il eut un petit rire alors qu'elle défaisait rapidement ses boutons et envoya sa chemise, puis son soutien-gorge rejoindre sa robe de sorcier. Mais au lieu de plonger sa tête vers ses seins parfaits, Scorpius pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il suça sa lèvre inférieure avec sa bouche et la mordilla un peu.

_Merlin, que j'aime son goût._

Elle était affolante, tellement délicieuse, tellement belle. Et elle avait besoin de lui, tout autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Ça avait allumé quelque chose de si puissant à l'intérieur de lui qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il serait en mesure de mettre ce sentiment en mots.

La langue de la Gryffondor s'élança, courant sur ses lèvres, puis se glissant à l'intérieur. Et lui, l'embrassait profondément, ne touchant à aucune autre partie de son corps, appréciant seulement le simple contacte de sa bouche contre la sienne. Il pourrait faire ça, ça et rien d'autre toute l'après-midi et être encore excité.

Mais il semblait qu'elle avait d'autres plans. Elle gémissait dans leur baiser, poussant leur étreinte plus loin. Elle saisit sa main et la guida vers sa poitrine, en plaçant sa paume contre elle. Ses tétons étaient déjà durs contre la peau de sa main. Il gémit de satisfaction face à la réponse de la rouquine et plongea la tête vers sa poitrine.

La peau de sa poitrine était si douce, si chaude, que quand il la tira avec sa bouche, il sentit le son mamelon se durcir encore plus fort alors qu'il formait des tourbillons autour de lui avec sa langue. Les mains de la sorcière s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux, dirigeant la bouche de son amant vers la sienne. Et autant il aimait son goût lorsqu'il goûtait son corps, c'était les petits son qu'elle produisait lorsqu'il le faisait qui l'excitaient le plus. Elle miaulait, gémissait et soupirait alors qu'il suçait et mordillait sa poitrine. Ses jambes se frottaient l'une contre l'autre et ses hanches roulaient. Scorpius laissait ses mains courir le long de ses jambes, ses jambes parfaites et galbées, allant plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'il agrippa ses fesses nues. Elle ronronna son approbation.

Alors, il la leva, la porta contre le mur et elle enveloppa ses jambes autour de lui. Il se pressait contre elle, ses deux mains soutenant ses fesses alors que ses lèvres parcouraient son cou.

Putain, c'est une fille dangereuse.

_Ohhh, c'est tellement bon._

Rose gémit quand Scorpius tira sur la peau de son cou avec ses dents.

_Mais…non, Rose. Tu avais un plan! Tiens t'en au plan!_

Elle le sentait se tendre contre elle, bougeant ses hanches d'une façon qui lui était très familière. Elle laissa retomber sa tête contre le mur de pierre froide.

_Bon, peut-être pourrais-je apprécier cela. Encore un tout petit peu ..._

Elle atteignît son entre jambes, faufilant ses mais dans le petits espace encore présent entre leurs deux corps. Elle trouva sa ceinture, la défit le plus rapidement possible, et ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon. Elle le sentait continuer à 'prendre soin' d'elle, ses lèvres frémissant contre sa peau. Elle tira sur sa braguette et en quelques instants, entendit le son de son pantalon qui touchait le sol.

Il grogna, attaquant sa bouche avec la sienne, se frottant le long de son entrée.

« Tu ne va pas le dire? » demanda-t-il, anhélant, contre son oreille.

« Pas aujourd'hui » dit-elle en retour, ses hanches s'appuyant contre les sienne. Et même si elle savait que ça allait arriver, même si elle l'avait senti la nuit dernière et savait à quoi s'attendre, elle haleta encore lorsqu'il poussa en elle.

Il n'avait pas été doux cette fois et, en quelque part, Rose savait qu'il ne serait pas. Elle l'avait tellement taquiné en classe qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à se contrôle. Ça allait parfaitement bien avec ce qu'elle désirait, il ne serait pas en mesure de se retenir bien assez longtemps avec elle et elle ne le sera donc pas elle non plus. Elle voulait le pousser à bout, elle voulait le pousser au-delàs des limites qu'il lui avait lui-même monté la nuit dernière.

Alors, elle se poussa plus fort contre lui, entoura ses chevilles étroitement autour de sa taille et lui souffla à l'oreille : « J'aime quand tu me baises. »

Elle entendit un gémissement se former dans sa gorge alors qu'il suçait avidement sa peau, faisant glisser ses lèvres sur sa poitrine et tirant sur son mamelon qu'il tenait entre ses dents. Rose ravala un de ses propre gémissement et juste balança ses hanches encore plus durement contre les siennes.

Son rythme était exaspérant, rapide mais pas assez, comme s'il voulait prolonger cet ébat. Mais Rose savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à tenir si cela durait trop longtemps et elle avait besoin de lui maintenant, besoin de le sentir se libérer à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle devait l'éloigner du mur. Son plan ne fonctionnerait pas s'il était au-dessus d'elle.

Elle tira sur la chemise du blond, la faisant sortir de son pantalon. Elle n'avait jamais vu son torse et elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle le vit. Il était la perfection, fort et doux, ses muscles roulaient lorsqu'il s'introduisait en elle en la tenant écrasée contre le mur. Et ce n'était pas juste cela, le contact de sa peau nue contre la sienne la déboussolait. Elle pressa ses seins contre son torse et il gémit, se penchant en avant pour embrasser son cou.

« Merlin, tu es vraiment incroyable », murmura-t-elle contre sa peau. Il grogna en réponse et Rose sentit l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui dans la fragilité de ses genoux.

« Je veux te voir nue » a-t-il grogné. Rose se mit à rire, son ton était essoufflée et tremblant.

« Ne le suis-je pas déjà? »

Ses mains se créèrent un chemin vers sa jupe et tirèrent dessus en réponse, Rose y vit sa chance.

« pose moi parterre » dit-elle respirait à l'oreille.

Il secoua la tête contre son épaule et replongea en elle. Elle rit à travers un gémissement.

« Scorpius, pose moi. »

Il se glissa hors d'elle avec un grognement alors qu'il faisait ce qu'elle lui avait demandée, debout face à elle, sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement au rythme de sa respirations, son pantalon sur les chevilles. « enlève ça », demanda-t-elle, désignant de la tête son pantalons au sol. Il l'enleva alors qu'elle tirait sur sa chemise, la faisant passer de sur ses épaules et ses bras vers le bas. Il était nu, si près d'elle, qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle, son érection paressant grandir davantage alors que son regard parcourait le corps de la jeune fille.

« Assis » a-t-elle ordonnée, en poussant sa poitrine de son doigts. Les yeux du jeune sorcier exprimèrent sa confusion durant un moment, mais il fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle était debout devant lui, le regardant pendant que ses doigts glissaient sur le zip de sa jupe. Elle voyait ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que sa jupe tombait au sol et elle sourit avant de grimper sur lui.

Elle était nerveuse de nouveau, ne sachant pas exactement comment démarrer ce qu'elle avait si désespérément voulu commencer. Et il était dur sous elle, se caressant et se cognant contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, les mains du garçon se posèrent ses hanches, et il gémit d'anticipation, mais Rose hésitait toujours.

Ses doigts s'approchèrent d'elle et il la caressa du bout des doigts, et tout à coup, Rose n'était plus nerveuse du tout. Elle se laissa tomber sur lui, le glissant lentement en elle et Scorpion laissa échapper, tout comme elle, un gémissement de plaisir.

« Puis-je te dire ce que je vais te faire maintenant? » se pencha-t-elle pour murmurer à son oreille. Il grogna alors qu'il se poussait en elle une nouvelle fois, faisant rebondir Rose. Ses seins étaient pressés contre sa poitrine et elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre. « Je suis sur le point de te monter jusqu'à ce que tu vienne. »

Scorpius pris une respiration étranglé quand Rose bougea sur lui, pressant fortement ses mais sur sa poitrine pour se tenir assise droite sur lui. Ses hanches bougeaient dans un rythme naturel et bientôt Scorpion se mit donner des coups de rein, allant et venant en elle sans pitié. Rose le laissa faire, calquant son rythme au siens, rebondissant de haut en bas lorsqu'il se glissait à l'intérieur et en dehors d'elle. Les mains du Malfoy atteignirent ses seins et se laissèrent glisser dessus, les pétrissant alors qu'il perdait de plus en plus le contrôle de la situation. Rose devait se concentrer, forcer son corps à ne pas avoir d'orgasme, penser quelque chose de non-érotique, qui n'ai rien à voir que leurs deux corps nus secoué ensemble.

_Albus ... McGonagall ... H-Hagrid!_

Et son plan marchait déjà, le mouvement de hanches de Scorpius devint erratique et sa respiration fut plus dur et elle le vit lorsqu'il vint, alors qu'il se libérait à l'intérieur d'elle.

_Merlin, c'est la chose la plus excitante que j'ai jamais vu!_

Rose serra les dents et calma le mouvement de ses hanches, se forçant à garder le contrôle.

«Nous avons fini, Weasley » murmura-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés fortement pendant que sa respiration revenait à la normale. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et il essaya de la lever de sur lui.

« Non, nous n'avons pas encore terminer » contra Rose, serrant ses jambes autour de lui, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux de surprise. Il leva les yeux sur elle, choqué et un peu confus. Mais ces émotions tentèrent de rester caché sous le masque de froide indifférence qu'il s'était forgé. « Tu ne suit pas les règles. »

« Quelles règles? » dit il hargneusement, se tortillant doucement sous elle, mais Rose ne le laissa pas se retirer, et le garda enfermé à l'intérieur d'elle, se qu'elle lui prouva en remuant un peu. Il siffla.

« Je n'ai jamais dit stop, Malfoy » ronronna-t-elle, en se pressant une nouvelle fois sur lui, se penchant plus près, de telle façon que ses seins vinrent à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Elle le vit se lécher ses lèvres, devenu sèches, et sentit sa queue se réveiller en elle. « Et, maintenant que j'ai ton attention, nous devons parler. »

« Non » grinça Scorpius, tentant à nouveau de se tortiller pour fuir loin d'elle.

« Donc, tu vas me laisser comme ça? Insatisfaite? » demanda-t-elle, en haussant les sourcils. « Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. » Elle roula ses hanches le long des siennes et frissonna alors qu'elle sentait le plaisir monter de nouveau en elle. Elle voulait lui parler, c'est-ce qui était prévu dans son plan, c'était le plus important, mais après avoir fini, elle espérait qu'il la baiserait de nouveau, la baiserait encore et la baiserais plus fort. Elle en avait vraiment besoin.

« Laisse moi faire » offrit Scorpius, portant ses doigts à sa bouche, puis à son clitoris. Il le caressa dans de lents cercle et Rose rejeta sa tête en arrière, en criant de plaisir.

_Non, Rose. Pas maintenant!_

« Attends! » a-t-elle gémit, saisissant ses poignets et posant ses mains sur son torse. « Pourquoi? »

« Pourquoi? » Scorpius sembla confus, mais il bougea ses hanches vers le haut faisant rebondir Rose, dont les seins tremblèrent, alors que ses yeux, fermés, roulaient dans leur orbite.

« Pourquoi continu tu à me faire ça à moi? » Répondit Rose hors d'elle, ses hanches se déplaçant sans sa permission, et elle resserra son emprise sur les poignets du garçon.

« Tu es sacrément canon » offrit-t-il, en tirant ses mains de son emprise et en poussant ses hanches contre les siennes. Elle gémit lorsque leurs deux corps se frottèrent, avant de verrouiller ses jambes et d'ainsi arrêter ses mouvements.

« Je suis sérieuse, Scorpius » dit-elle, secouant la tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux. « Ça n'arrivera pas de nouveau si je ne reçois pas des réponses. »

« Oh, je pense que si » dit-il d'une voix traînante, laissant traîner ses doigts jusqu'à son ventre et caressant le dessous de sa poitrine.

« Non, ça n'arrivera pas » grogna Rose, appuyant plus fort sur lui, le faisant gémir. Elle savait que ça devait être douloureux, mais à ce moment ne s'en souciait pas.

_Quel impudent, arrogant trou du cul!_

« J'ai besoin de réponses et j'en ai besoin maintenant. Parce qu'après que tu me les ai donnée, je vais te baiser toute la journée » promis Rose, ne sachant pas si elle allait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Il resta parfaitement immobile, les yeux fermés. Elle attendait sa réponse, mais ne pouvait empêcher le léger déplacement de hanches que son corps faisait, cherchant un moyen de relâcher la tension qui l'habitait. Elle le regarda prendre une profonde respiration pendant que du bout de ses doigts dérivaient vers le haut, caressant la ligne de sa mâchoire.

« Tu me fascine » lui dit-il, les yeux toujours fermés pendant que ses doigts continuaient de tracer le contour de son cou.

« Je ... Je quoi? » Demanda enfin Rose, ses hanches arrêtant de bouger.

« Tu m'as toujours fascinée, depuis des années » a-t-il poursuivi, l'ignorant et laissant sa main caresser sa peau. « J'ai voulu me rapprocher de toi, voulu te connaître, mais... »

« Alors pourquoi...» commença Rose d'une voix étouffée et surprise. De toutes les choses grossières et brutes, qu'elle avait prévu entendre sortir de sa bouche, cette tendresse l'avait surprise d'une manière dont elle ne s'était pas été préparé.

« J'ai essayé » lui dit-il. « vraiment essayé, mais tu étais si inaccessible… »

« Inaccessible? » interrompu Rose. « De quelle façon? Nous avons déjà parlé avant, nous… »

« Tu ne m'a jamais répondue, pas comme tu répondait à ce gros abrutit de Jeremy, ou ce trou du cul de Bobby », répondit Scorpion. Ses yeux se sont ouverts pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler et Rose fut choquée et touchée par la lueur torturée qui y résidaient. Chaque facette de son sang froid avait fondu et tout ce qui restait était de l'honnêteté. Rose ne pouvait détourner son regard du sien. « Mais tu as réagit lorsque je t'ai touché. Je n'ai jamais voulu profiter de toi, juste… »

« Juste pouvoir me baiser, et ensuite… » finit Rose en colère, voulant à présent se lever de sa queue complètement dure à ce moment, mais les mais de Scorpius sur sa taille l'empêchèrent de se lever.

« Non, jamais » s'empressa-t-il de dire. « J'ai toujours arrêté! Toujours! sais-tu comment tu as l'air sexy, combien il est difficile de te résister alors que tes seins sont si parfait et que tu es si humide ... » s'est il écrié, son regard parcourant le corps de la jeune fille. Rose eu inconsciemment l'envie soudaine de se couvrir, même si il n'y avait rien, qu'il n'avait pas déjà vu, vu et touché et sucer. « Putain, Rose, je me suis arrêté à chaque fois parce que je ... j'ai toujours espéré ... »

« Espéré quoi? » Demanda Rose, la voix un peu tremblante. Il gémit alors qu'il refermer les yeux et Rose pouvait le sentir remuer en elle. Elle pouvait sentir sa lutte pour rester en place et elle se mordit les lèvres, attendant sa réponse.

« J'ai toujours espéré que tu t'en soucis. »

« Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu me parler? Je ne suis pas aussi froide, je t'aurais donné une chance » dit elle doucement, se tortillant un peu mal alaise de l'intimité de leur situation, ses hanches se secouant involontairement contre celles du blond. Malgré le sérieux de la conversation, son cœur bourdonna. Son insatisfaction lui faisait mal, et elle rêvait d'une libération.

Mais puis-je? Après tout cela?

« Je voulais que tu me veuilles. Que tu te rendes compte que tu as besoins de moi autant que j'ai besoin de toi. » Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les siens, et brillaient maintenant d'une intensité flamboyante, d'un feu qui va au-delà de la tension sexuelle qu'il dégageait habituellement. « Et je pense que c'est vrai, Rose. Je pense que tu me veux. »

Il la pénétra de nouveau, l'empalant sur son membre dressé d'excitation. Rose gémit quand elle se senti libérée de la tension entre ses jambes, qui remonta vers sa poitrine, se propagea vers le bout de ses doigts et ses orteils.

« Oh, merde » murmura-t-elle, s'effondrant sur Scorpius et cachant son visage dans son cou. Il empoigna de son cul et l'attira sur lui, maintenant un vas et viens dans un rythme régulier. Rose savait qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de se retenir pour le moment. La langue de la Gryffondor s'élança pour goûter à son cou, pendant que son clitoris continuait à glisser lentement sur lui.

« Tu vois, tu me veux » murmura-t-il à son oreille, l'embrassant tendrement sur le cou. Ses mains caressaient son dos, suivant de douces lignes au niveau de celui-ci et Rose comprit soudain : ils n'étaient plus entrain de baiser.

Il lui faisait l'amour, lui montrant sans paroles tout ce qu'il voulait dire par tout cela. Elle perdit son souffle lorsqu'elle le réalisa, elle se redressa pour pouvoir le regarder. Il soutenait son regard sans gêne, la regardant droit dans les yeux avant de sourit doucement.

« De quoi as-tu besoin Rose? » demanda le jeune garçon. Sa voix était si tendre, si attentionné et si chaleureuse que Rose sentit sa poitrine s'affaisser.

« Je ... Je ... » Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle avait besoin. Était-il ce dont elle avait besoin? C'était si rapide, comment était-elle censée réagir à cela? « Je ne suis pas sûr » répondit-elle avec honnêteté et il hocha la tête. Ses mains dérivèrent vers son dos et il la tira doucement vers lui, prenant un de ses sein dans sa bouche, sa langue s'agitant tranquillement dessus. Son autre main a continua sa course dans son dos et Rose commença à se déplacer lentement sur lui. Sa libération était presque insupportable maintenait et elle se sentait comme si le moindre mouvement pouvait la conduire au bord du précipice.

« Je te donnerai tout ce dont tu as besoin Rose » il se détacha de sa peau pour murmurer à son oreille, sa bouche formant un chemin jusque son cou. « Quel que soit se dont tu as besoin. » Elle cria quand elle senti sa main descendre vers son intimité, ses doigts caressant son clitoris. Sa bouche couvrit la sienne d'un baiser, l'embrassant comme elle voulait être embrassée, comme si de rien d'autre ne comptait. Ses doigts accrurent leur pression sur elle, et elle se balança contre lui, poussant leurs corps nus à se séparer, avant de se rapprocher encore plus. Les mouvement du Serpentard devinrent saccadée et elle ne fut bientôt plus capable de l'embrasser. Elle était incohérent alors son souffle se mêlait à celui de son amant, et que leurs bouches se heurtaient et se touchaient, et ils crièrent tous les deux en même temps.

Rose s'effondra sur lui, se blottissant dans son cou, lorsqu'il l'attira plus près. Elle avait l'impression que sa respiration ne pourrait jamais revenir à la normale et il la laissa s'allongée sur lui, leurs corps toujours connectés, lorsqu'elle commença à s'étirer.

« Scorpius? » souffla-t-elle

« Hmm? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Tu n'est pas obligée de dire quelque chose » reprit-il, de sa voix douce, alors qu'il lui caressait le dos. « Je ne voulais pas que cela se produise de cette façon, et je pourrais comprendre si tu veux que je… que je m'en ailles... ».

Rose fronça les sourcils contre son cou, mais ne répondit pas. Voulait-elle cela? Rien dans sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi confus et irritant et rapide! Et en même temps, rien n'avait jamais été aussi érotique, agréable, et tellement fichtrement _satisfaisant_.

« Je ... Je ne pense pas que je veux vraiment ça » murmura-t-elle, se collant encore plus à lui pour cacher ses joues enflammées. Elle le sentit se raidit sous elle et elle se rendit compte qu'il était encore à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle se racla la gorge alors qu'elle se levait, se poussant loin de lui et s'asseyant à côté.

_Je ne peux pas croire qu'on ai cette conversation alors que nous sommes complètement nu, après avoir eu une séance de sex hallucinante!_

_Il semblait tout à fait à l'aise, même satisfait, alors que ses doigts jouaient dans ses cheveux. Il avait placé son autre bras derrière sa tête, regardant une fissurés au plafond._

_« Je ne suis pas sûr, Scorpius. C'est tellement soudain. Je suis, bien que je suis confuse » admis Rose, sa main caressant sa poitrine sans sa permission. « Tu ne l'est pas toi? » demanda-t-elle assise, regardant vers lui, attirant finalement son regard. Il sourit, en la regardant._

_« J'étais terrifiée de te le dire, mais maintenant que j'ai ...» Il haussa les épaules et a tenu son regard. « Maintenant, la décision te reviens. »_

_« Pourquoi, pourquoi moi? » Je suis la seule qui n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire de tout cela » gémit Rose, ses doigts jouant sur sa poitrine. Il soupira et laissa ses yeux dériver à nouveau vers le plafond._

_« Ça à toujours été à toi de choisir, Rose. Ça a toujours été ta décision. »_

_Elle se mordit les lèvres, le regardant fixement. Ses yeux se fermèrent._

_« Qu'est-ce tu as tellement peur de me dire exactement » questionna-t-elle, le ton plus proche d'un murmure et le ventre serré, car elle pensait savoir maintenant ce qu'il allait dire._

_« Que Je t'aime,» répondit-il simplement, et sa main montait et descendait le long de son dos. Rose sentit ses yeux s'élargir, le souffle court._

_« Je suis ... Je ne sais pas encore, Scorpius » répondit-elle lentement, se blottissant une fois de plus contre lui et rechercha de ses doigts la sa ligne de sa mâchoire pour en faire le contour. « Mais je sais que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. » Elle sentit son visage s'éclairer en un sourire._

_« Alors ça ne s'arrêtera pas » promis il, portant les doigts de Rose à sa bouche, avant d'en embrassant le bouts. Ils couchèrent ensemble encore, calme et satisfait, et pendant un court instant, le déjeuner et le _

_cour qui suivi fut complètement oublié, certain que leur aventure ne s'arrêtera pas de sitôt._


End file.
